A Different Man
by SparklingSilverHearts
Summary: This is what would have happened if Bella never jumped off the cliff and they never went to Italy, but Edward realizing he made a huge mistake is begging for Bella to take him back...Takes place in New Moon. Rated T for sucide thoughts


"Alice, can you see her?"

The small pixie-like girl sighed and closed her eyes and answered very quietly, "I can't get anything from her, she must be in La Push again." There was no reply. "Edward?"

She turned to the spot her brother was sitting in, which was now empty. She shook her head and went back to her fashion magazine.

Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you

Baby I was wrong

Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone

It was time that we moved on

I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart

But baby here I am

Edward gazed out of his big window over looking the woods in his yard. She was in La Push again. With Jacob. He growled. He had only been away from her for 4 months, and he still couldn't handle that she was with Jacob so much over those past months. Her song that he made for her played quietly from his speakers, it didn't matter how many times he listened to it he never got sick of it.

Banging on your front door

My pride spilled on the floor

My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you

Begging for a second chance

Are you gonna let me in?

I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you

He closed his eyes and pictured her beautiful eyes, long straight brown hair, and full pink lips. He yearned to kiss those lips again, he missed her so much. Suddenly Alice busted into his rooms, interruping his thoughts.

"Edward, I saw Victoria. She was thinking about coming here again, she's in Seattle."

"Thank you Alice." he replyed never taking his eyes off of the forest, the same one he left her in the day he told her he didnt want her anymore.

"You know she's no safer being without you."

He turned to her, his eyes piercing into hers, their golden color matching, "don't start again Alice, just let me be. You know it's for the best."

"You know for someone as smart as you, you are being awfully stupid. You love her, she loves you."

"But I put her in danger, we put her in danger everyday!" Edward exclaimed through his teeth. His anger was rising.

Alice who normally let him have the last word about this would not drop it, "she's in more danger without you, expecially if Victoria is still on her trail and out for her life."

I know you're in there and you can make me wait

But I'm not gonna wait

It's the least that I can do, just to tell you face to face

I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell

Girl I know you're mad, I can't blame you for being mad

But baby here I am

"We can take care of Victoria and keep our distance from..." he found it hard to say her name out loud, "Bella."

"You are so damn stubborn! You are unhappy, she is unhappy. You know I've seen some her decisions- " she stopped, thinking very carefully about what she was saying, "let's just say she isn't happy about anything she does. She's a walking zombie Edward. She has no life in her anymore, when you left her, so did it. And I miss her too." Alice stormed out of his room as fast and she entered, leaving Edward with her departing words. 'She has no life anymore...'

His thoughts battled themself in his mind. Finally making a decision he dashed out of the house and to his silver Volvo waiting outside. He started the car and raced down the drive to the road. Before he knew it he was down the street from her house. Her truck was parked in her driveway, and Charlie's police car wasn't there. He walked up to the front door knowing she wouldn't appriciate him coming through the window after all these months. He stared at the front door, if he had a beating heart he knew it would be beating a million miles a minute right now. He didn't know how she would react when she opened the door. Would she be mad? Would she make him leave? He knocked twice, held his breath and waited.

Banging on your front door

My pride spilled on the floor

My hands and knees are bruised and now I'm crawling back to you

Begging for a second chance

Are you gonna let me in?

I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you

The door was being pulled open and there she was, his Bella, standing before him. Her expression was mix between confusion and horror. Then her eyes closed and she was falling backward. Edward jumped foward and caught her before she hit the flood. He easily scooped her up into his arms and gazed down into her face. He took this moment in, her warm skin against his own, her wonderful scent filling his nostrils. He walked her to the couch and sat down.

"Bella" he whispered into her ear. She stirred a little and her eyes fluttered open. She jumped up and into the spot next to him on the couch. She shot a million questions at him. "Edward? What are you doing here? I thoughy you and your family left? What are you doing here?"

He chuckled at her and her expression turned from confusion to anger. "Don't laugh at me. You have no right."

"Bella let me explain please."

She stood up, and shook her head. " I can't believe you are here, after all these months. No phone call, no letters, nothing. Just gone."

"I'm sorry." He couldn't look her in the eyes, they were dull, and the pain was too great.

"You're sorry. That's all you can say?" Her voice dropped low. "You have no idea, you just left me in the middle of the forest! I could have died!" She was pacing now in front of him, " I wish I could hate you because that's what you desurve-"

"I know Bella," he was standing no in front of her, "believe me I know. I desurve everything."

She dropped down onto the couch, her anger subsiding. A single tear dropped down her cheek.

"Oh Bella please don't cry." he reached out to her cheek to brush her tear away but she pulled away from him and averted his gaze.

If you could see these tears I'm crying

Touch these hands that can't stop shaking

Hear my heart that's barely beating

You will see a different man

Her voice barley came out above a whisper, "Don't cry? That's all I've been doing lately. Edward when you left I could feel my heart breaking, I was dead inside for so many months. If it wasn't for Jacob I would be dead." Edward's mouth dropped open. 'So that's what Alice meant by "You know I've seeen some of her decisions..."

"Bella I am so sorry. Please let me explain and then you won't ever have to see me again."

Bella's head snapped towards him and she gazed into his smoldering eyes and he could hear her heartbeat quicken, "please don't ever leave me agian," she whimpered.

He begain, "I thought that by breaking up with you and leaving you, you would be safer. On your birthday I put you in more danger than you've ever been in, even with James. I seriously thought that ever since I met you, your life in general was in more danger than it would have been if I never met you. So I decided to leave you, no matter how much it broke my heart to imagine my life without you in it. And then when we went out into the woods and you weren't taking any of those excuses I was telling you, I- I lied to you. I said I didn't want you because I knew that would be the one thing that would make you stay."

Bella didn't say anything, she was just gazing at the coffee table biting her bottom lip. "So you lied about not wanting me?"

But baby here I am

Banging on your front door

My pride spilled on the floor

My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you (come on)

Begging for a second chance

Are you gonna let me in? (let me in)

I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you

Banging on your front door (darling)

My pride spilled on the floor

I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you, yeah

Now I'm crawling back to you

Crawling back to you

Crawling back to you

Crawling back to you

"Yes! I love you Bella. I've never stopped loving you, and I'm so sorry that I hurt you. If I have to I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I realized, with the help of Alice-" at that name she turned and looked at him, "that leaving you was putting you into more danger, and besides making you unhappy, making me insanely unhappy too."

Silence.

"Say something please." Edward was looking at her with a very worried look on his beautiful face.

"I don't know. What do you want me to say?"

"say that you forgive me, say that you understand, say that you still love me too." He reached for her hand and was surprised that she let him grab it. A shudder ran through her body.

"I do love you Edward and this is the happiest day of my life, a day that I thought I would never see. I never thought I would see you in my house again. But-" she stopped.

Edward pulled her onto his lap and burred his face into her hair, "But?"

She pulled away from him to look into his eyes, "but how do I know you won't think I'm in danger and leave me again Edward? I could not go through that again, my heart couldn't take it again. I wouldn't be able to take losing you twice."

"Oh Bella I will never forgive myself for leaving you. I can only swear to you that I will never, ever leave you again. I know now that you are in the same amount of danger no matter what, but if I'm with you then I can do anything in my power to protect you. Please believe me."

Bella let out a big sigh that she had been holding in her for god knows how long. "Oh Edward," she flung her arms around him, "you have no idea how good it feels to be in your arms, to feel you. I missed you so much, you have no idea."

He kissed her lips, savoring the feeling.

"Oh I think I do."


End file.
